That Hurt!
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [REALLY SMALL LeeGaara]Lee complains, Gaara gets annoyed. [Read and Review][almost crackFic]


**. . : That Hurt : . .**

**by: Dana-chan (blackharu2)**

Lee had somehow managed to get Gaara out of his house. He only had a few days of vacation and had been allowed to go to Suna, so he wouldn't let this oppurtunity go to waste. Sadly, Gaara did have work, but luckily he did ahead already and was able to go out. Lee simply wanting to go for a walk, like friends would do. Even though they weren't really friends.

Actually, Lee wasn't even sure if they were ever going to become friends, but he had really been trying. They would talk a little bit more and Gaara would actually say more than one or two words. They had learned over each other's pasts and got closer inch by inch. However, it still wasn't clear whether they were really friends or not. Lee wanted to be so badly, though.

Just as they started walking, Lee wished they hadn't gone for a walk right away. After running all the way to Suna-gakure, his feet ached horribly. Every few minutes he would ask for a break and they'd sit on the ground, but soon Gaara got annoyed and wouldn't stop anymore.

"Owie! My feet hurt!" Lee complained for the umpteenth time. He hadn't stopped whining since Gaara wouldn't stop and to say the least, it was frustrating the redeead beyong reasoning. He wasn't sure what he would do, but if Lee complained one more time...

"Can we **please** stop?" Apparently, Gaara spoke too soon. He turned around, eyes glaring mercilessly at Lee and stopped all their movements. Lee looked at him, slightly surprised, then smiled. _Smiled?_

"Thanks, Gaara," he voiced, letting out an audible sigh and looking around for a clean spot. Gaara's eye twitched the tiniest bit as he neared the leaf-nin. He frowned at the boy once there was little space between. At most, only a fist could fit between their bodies. Turquoise eyes caught charcoal as he lifted up one of Lee's hands, switching his gaze to stare at the hand intently. He brought it his own body, just below his ribs.

"I can help," he stated, underlining the generous tone with malice. Gaara tranfixed his eyes on the bandaged arm, trailing it with his eyes to the fingers. The orbs stopped on the index finger and he took the digit into his own two hands. Looking up at Lee one more time, almost grinning, he snapped the finger in one swift movement.

The taijutsu master howled in pain, clutching his finger close to his body. He cradled it loosely, yet securely, in his other hand, glaring full force at Gaara. The redhead stared back with an amused look, smiling ever so slightly. Lee looked away, feeling bad for glaring at the person he was _trying_ to befriend.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, or demanded, squinting his eyes every now and again from pain. Little needles poked at his broken finger, and he could feel his heartbeat through the wound.

Gaara shrugged, smirking, "Your feet don't hurt now." He crossed his arms over his chest, as if to say "I know everything and you don't" and Lee sighed, unsure of what to do.

He thought about it. Yes, they didn't bother him any more, but now he had a more serious injury to worry about! "But now my finger hurts!" He slowly broke out into a grin. Lee took advantage of their proximity and leaned his head a little closer, getting into Gaara's very personal space. The other didn't seem to care too much, however, he did seem a little bit uncomfortable.

Lee took the plunge, it was now or never. Well, actually, he would have many other chances, but he wanted to get over this obstacle. He wanted to explore these weird feelings in the pit of his stomach, but they weren't really weird. Besides that point, he was ready to take the final dive. He just hoped it ended out okay.

He brought his mistreated finger near Gaara's face, still smiling, "Kiss it better?" he asked. The redhead gave him a curious look before putting his own sand-covered hand over the injured one. He gave a light kiss to broken finger, his lips lingering there. He had closed his eyes into the gentle kiss then pulled back, eyes opening and staring straight at Lee.

Lee had never actually thought Gaara would do it. But he smiled at the thought of the redhead being compassionate deep down. Of course, his finger still hurt like hell and was giving him searing pain, however, he didn't mind so much now. He looked down at those piercing turquoise eyes, smiling brighter, "Thanks."

Gaara turned away, frown back in place, and started walking away. He looked back once to make sure Lee was following him. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes looking forward yet mind roaming. And behind his sand exterior was a pure smile.

**. . : The End : . .**

**Reviews, please. Tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading (and reviewing)! **

**And, apparently, there's a yaoi-flaming organization called "XI" I wonder what it stands for... -ponders- Anyways. -waves to flamers- I'm waiting for my review! )**


End file.
